Camp Tales 1-1 (and a half): Refried Beans (oneshot)
by soulripper13
Summary: in this one shot I Introduce my new characters in the Camp Lazlo Universe, This takes place after "Camp Out" I hope you like this story, if you have any question or something you want to know about them feel free to ask


A Bus was traveling down the Streets of Pines inside the bus were four boys, this kids were friends and formed a musical group named "Hot Peppers N' Dynamite" with a love for the 70's

Andy Chang, Tiger with a black afro Born in Hong Kong he Moved to the states in his early childhood, Registered Blackbelt, and In expert in the art of Nunchakus and expect Disco Dancer and Singer

William (Tusk) Richards, Brown Boar with a black mullet The Muscle of the group, a vegan His left Tusk was broken off, despite his intimitating apperace he was actually very friendly, he was also the Bassist

Steven Kent, A Black Timberwolf, an anarchist with a Punk attitude, his most distinguishing feature is his pink Mohawk(natural hair color), he has a dislike of authority and lives life to his own beat, He was the drummer of the band

Jack Micheals, a tan kangaroo,with braded dreads Born in astrullia, and Raised in the Bush , he was a sucessful boxer , The only child to ever win the guilded glove in junior boxing, before moving to the states a natual born assuie with a habbit of chewing gum and a Guitarist

The Bus stopped at Camp Kidney

"Everybody off " the Driver said as the four boys got off wearing dark yellow Bean Scout uniforms

"This Unifrom is Itchy" Tusk said stratching his chest

"Chill down Tusk, It'll grow on you" Jack said pulling the knife from the sheath on his belt spitting a wad of bubblegum on the Dirt road

"You think There will be any trouble" Tusk said rubbing his split Tusk

"I Brought my Nunchucks, Just to be safe" Andy said as the four walked up to the entrance where Slinkman was standing at the with Lumpus

"You must be the new campers" Slinkman said holding his clipboard as Andy looked down at his unform

"By the closes on my back I'd say yes" Andy said sarcastically

"Well my name is Scoutmaster Lumpus, i Hope you have a good time here yadda yadda" Lumpus said half-assing his speech

"You Must be Andy, William, Steven and Jack" Slinkman said looking at the clipboard

"It's Tusk" The Boar said

"Excuse me" Slinkman said

"My Name, Call me Tusk" The Boar repeated as Slinkman noticed his Torn Tusk

"Okay Will If You Boys are ready I'll Show you around" Slinkman showing showing the Boys around as stopped next to a Cabin with a blank sign over the roof

"This is where you boys will be staying" Slinkman said as Andy looked in

"Kinda bland" Steven said

"You have no sense of imagination, Some curtains, a shag carpet some lava Lamps" Andy said

"Gotta have a Disco Ball" Tusk said

"Yes" Andy said

"Well It Needs a name" Slinkman said

"Name" Andy said

"As Long as it's a Bean" Slinkman said as they thought it over

"We've decided on Refried Bean" Andy said

"That's not a type of bean it's a dish" Slinkman stated

"Made by taking a bunch of differnt beans and mashing them together, Fits our personality" Andy said

"Plus there is a cabin next to us called Jelly Bean, That Is a Candy" Steven said

"Ok, Refried it is" Slinkman said writing it down on the clipboard

"Woo" Steven replied

"Well I'll let you boys get adjusted" Slinkman said

"Okay" Jack said as the Boys brought their bags inside as Slinkman left. Andy hung his nunchucks on a rusty nail as they examined the beds This might be a good experince" Andy said

The boys unpacked their bags,

"Let's head out meet the rest of the Scouts" Andy said combing his hair as they walked to the Mess Hall where the other beans were eating lunch as the four went thru the the lunch lines as they sat down at the table eating the food on their tray as Edward walked up to their table with Chip and Skip at his sides, who acted as his incompetent lackeys

"Who are you four?" Edward asked with a toothpick in his mouth, playing himself as a hotshot

"We're the new campers" Andy said running the fork thru his food

"Just to let you know, I Run this camp, so don't get any ideas" Edward said

"What's your name mate" Jack said looked at the platypus

"It's Edward" He replied

"Listen Edward, I'll make a deal; You don't step on our toes, we won't step on yours" Andy said


End file.
